The Boston Coma Trials
by InuYashaRockOk
Summary: InuYasha is now the bassist of the hottest band in Washington D.C., Boston Coma.And after the death of Kikyo, he is searching for his Perfect Bride. Until he remembers he likes Kagome,but he's dating someone else!Credit to inuyasha10678happy 4 helping me
1. 9:00 and What Happened Then

Chapter One: Nine O' Clock and What Happened Then

InuYasha scratched his head and sat up. _9:00, _he thought, groaning. _Time to meet the guys…_

He got up and slipped his pants on, careful not to wake Maoko, one of the many girls that he had brought home in the past week…It was hard being hot…

He found his shoes and grabbed a shirt and slipped them both on. He then walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen of his penthouse apartment. 9:18. He was making good time today. He took a few pills and swallowed them, then he grabbed a bagel and was out the door, scavenging his ride to Minokai Studios.

"Kazemaru!" He yelled, flagging down his driver. His limo stopped.

"Good morning, Mr. Uzamaki. Here is your latte," the driver said, handing InuYasha a steaming cup. InuYasha opened his door and stepped inside the car, out of the bustling D.C. traffic.

"Minokai Studios, please," InuYasha told the driver, shutting the door.

Everyone knew InuYasha Uzamaki in D.C. Everyone. He was greeted by all as if he had been a life-long buddy of the family, or something. Come to think of it, he knew everyone there, too. Woman-wise, anyway. Since his beloved Kikyo died, he'd been trying so hard to find a bride. But everyone was just interested in his money and career…Being famous isn't all it's cut out to be.

"Here we are, Mr. Uzamaki. 9:30, on the dot. Shall I wait here until you finish your appointment with Mr. Rigbordy?" Kazemaru asked.

"No thank you, Kazemaru. Just have someone pick me up," InuYasha replied cheerfully, stepping out the door.

"Have a good day then, sir. Keiko will pick you up at 1:00," Kazemaru said, straightening his black suit and driving away.

InuYasha threw away his cup and looked up at the building that way Minokai Studios. To say the least, it was huge. The sliding glass doors had the names of everyone they recorded for embedded in them with black lettering. _There I am,_ thought InuYasha, pointing to some words on the door.

_Ok, no more goofing off, InuYasha. You're here for a reason._

He opened up the front door and walked inside. The noise inside was almost as bad as it was outside. No one bothered to listen to the lady holding her finger up in a motion that told them to be quiet. InuYasha guessed it was business of some sort or another. Then again, wasn't it all, now-a-days?

"Hi, Mr. Uzamaki! Here for your appointment with Mr. Rigbordy?" the young woman at the front desk asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes, Rumiiko. And please, call me InuYasha," InuYasha replied.


	2. Band practice or Not

"Oh, um, well, yes InuYasha, sir. He's in studio 3A, sir," Rumiiko said, blushing and giggling like she had never giggled before. She swished her green hair behind her as InuYasha walked to the escalator.

InuYasha went up. The escalator carried him ever so slowly. When he got to floor 3, he got off and walked to the end of the hall. 3A. He opened the door and walked inside.

"About time, InuYasha! I was beginning to think you'd never come!" Jessy Rigbordy said, giving his buddy a hug.

"I'm alive, well, and I'm here. Where are Matt, Kags, and Dave?" InuYasha asked, looking around the room.

"No clue. I'm hoping they'll be here soon. But in the mean time, how's that riff coming along?" Jessy asked, seeing clearly that InuYasha hadn't practiced at all. Jessy smiled.

InuYasha blushed. This wasn't the first time he had forgotten to practice in his band, Boston Coma. They were hoping to be famous in somewhere other than D.C. They would have been too, if InuYasha practiced at home once in awhile, which he did not.

"About that…" InuYasha started, being cut off by a female voice.

"…I forgot. Am I right, Inu?"

InuYasha recognized the voice now. It was Kagome, the only girl other than Kikyo that had ever dared call him Inu.

"Uh, hi, Kagome," InuYasha said, startled. "I didn't, uh, see you there…"

"Hey guys! What did we miss?"

A shirtless man walked in, followed by a tall blonde boy with blue eyes.

"So!" the shirtless man asked, obviously looking for and answer.

"Oh, the usual, Dave. Inu didn't practice the **four** hours he promised he would. But what else is new?" Kagome said, obviously trying to get under InuYasha's skin.

"Not surprising," the blonde said.

"Shut up, Matt! I'm sorry guys. But with the continuously different girls, it's getting hectic. Losing Kikyo still hurts to think about…" InuYasha said, holding back tears. "I swear I'll practice this week."


	3. In the Limo

"I'm sorry, Inu. I didn't think about it that way…" Kagome said, starting to ease up a bit. Just a bit…

"None of us thought about that. We can't even begin to understand how you must feel. I'm—We're—Sorry," Dave said, very apologetically.

"That's ok. You just have to understand my situation, that's all. I mean, I don't want pity, but when it's hard to do something, it's hard to do something," InuYasha said, a bit of a tear running down his pale face.

"How about we all go over to your house and practice together, Inu?" Kagome suggested. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever been to your house."

"Me neither…" Matt, Dave, and Jessy said.

"It's, um, being renovated. Yeah, I'm having a pool put in," InuYasha lied. His apartment didn't allow pools. Or bands. Or happiness.

"Uh, ok…My house?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. But let's have us a band practice!" Jessy yelled.

After Boston Coma's 'jam session,' everyone packed up their instruments and walked out. But there was some difficulty…Dave had to get a forklift for his drums, Kagome dropped three picks down a sewer, InuYasha forgot his bass case at home, and Matt needed a throat lozenge. Jessy, Mr. Cool-Calm-And-Collected, was the only one not having guitar problems.

Anyway, after piling into InuYasha's limo (Driven by Keiko), they were off to Kagome's townhouse.

"So, what shall we have for dinner?" Kagome asked, faking the hostess tone. "Caviar?"

"Let's get foot long chili dogs!" Jessy exclaimed.

"Ice-cream!" Dave suggested. Everyone stared at him. "What? We're adults! We can eat whatever we want!"

"Uh, yeah…Pizza," Matt said. "And green tea. Mmm-mmm-mmm!"

"Ramen! RAmen! RAMen! RAMEn! RAMEN!" InuYasha said, rather hysterically. He lived off ramen and ravioli in his apartment. Paying for the penthouse was a bit hard, but buying food was even harder. And he couldn't let everyone find out that he wouldn't be able to feed then at his house.

"Uh, Inu, are you alright? It was only a question," Kagome said, wondering why he suddenly let go of his cool and calm side.

"Sorry. I, uh, like…ramen?" InuYasha said, kicking himself for letting his beggar side take control. Let's just order Japanese, then," Jessy said.

"I second that nomination," Kagome said.

"Japanese it is then!" InuYasha agreed.

"I thought you wanted ramen?" Dave said, confused.

"Feh, Japanese takeout has $0.99 ramen!" InuYasha protested, scowling.

"Only $0.99? Come on! You're one of D.C.'s hottest stars! And I mean that! You can afford anything and you but ramen for $0.99! Tonight you'll buy a $12.00 meal, and you'll like it, too!" Kagome said, sounding like a bit of a drunk.

"I can't afford that…" InuYasha muttered.

"Huh?" Matt asked.

"I can't afford that…" he said a bit louder.

"What?"

"I. CANNOT. AFFORD. THAT!" InuYasha yelled, making Keiko stop the limo. The separating window rolled down.

"Everything ok?" Keio asked, worried.

"Yes, fine. I'll be seeing you tonight, so you can just leave us alone for now."

"Teeheehee. Ok!" Keiko said, blushing.

Not for THAT! For your pay!" InuYasha said, shaking his head. _It's pretty sad when if someone hears your name, they associate it with your bed. Perverted little freaks_, he thought. The window rolled up and the limo continued to move.

"Man, I'm tired…" Kagome said, stifling a yawn. She put her head on InuYasha's shoulder. He blushed and smiled. And to his amazement, everyone dropped the $12.00 subject.


	4. At Her House PART 1

The rest of the ride was surprisingly quiet. Well, as quiet as you can get having a band in a limo on the DC streets. Which everyone was willing to admit, was pretty loud.

Anyway, after the band of young gangster hood (Or the gang of young bandster hood?) got to Kagome's house, they got their things and InuYasha had it arranged for Riiko to pick them up at 11:30 pm. A late night for Boston Coma at last…

So, they all walked to the door. The outside of the house was baby blue with white columns and was easily four stories high. The windows were tinted purple and the door was the same shade as the tint.

They all walked inside and looked around, still stunned from the outside, they saw statues, a fountain, a door that said 'Pool', one next to it that said 'Bowling Alley', and one that said '3d Skiing.' This was paradise on a background of lime green.

"Wow…" was all anyone could mutter.

"What? Too much?" Kagome asked, wincing.

Everyone nodded, mouths at their feet. Drool slithered out of a few.

"Make yourselves at home. I'll be in my room changing and using the restroom, because I've been holding it for hours. Be back in a few," Kagome said, faking her hostess tone once more. And with that, she whisked herself up the stairs. Well, two or three _flights_ of stairs. InuYasha thought it would have been easier to use the door labeled 'Elevator' or 'Escalator', or, dare he say it, the one labeled 'Kagome's Changing Room and Restroom.' But whatever floats her boat…

So InuYasha and the gang split up (That is SOOOOO Scooby Doo) and explored to house. InuYasha and Matt decided to take the 1st floor, while Jessy and Dave went up to the 2nd. Well, they were going to, until Kagome came back down the two or three flights of stairs. She had **_definitely_** changed. Her once was AC-DC shirt and camouflage capri pants were no longer. They had turned to a black blouse, black, flowing skirt, and black sandals, that all matched her black hair. She had also painted her nails…BLACK! Just kidding, they were dark green. How she had time to paint her nails **and** change, no one knew. Or were her nails always that color? No one cared! She was stunning!

"What? Too much?" Kagome asked, wincing again.

"N-No. Why would you say that? You look great!" InuYasha said, not exactly making eye contact if you know what I mean. Let's just say he was enjoying her tight top a little more than he should have been…

"Thanks, Inu," She said, kissing his cheek. What had happened to fierce Kagome from earlier? Not even she knew. Not that InuYasha cared, he had always had the hotts for Kagome, but he just wasn't used to kindness from her. He enjoyed it. A bit too much, perhaps…

"C'mon, Kags! Move that kiss over and down some!" InuYasha said, pointing to his mouth.

"You pig!" Kagome squealed and slapped him playfully. Really, what had happened to her today! Then she **_DID_** kiss his mouth. He was so flabbergasted that he almost pulled away. Idiot.

A/N: Ok, I know his is moving a bit fast, but it will all come out in the next 2-4 chapters. Keep on the lookout for the next chapter, _Jessy Needs a Potty_! Please r & r!


	5. Jessy Needs A Potty

"Guys? I have to use the bathroom," Jessy said, staring at InuYasha and Kagome.

"Yeah, um, ok, that-that's great, Jessy. Glad you're so open with us!" Dave said, actually quite disturbed by Jessy's openness. Yeah, they were best friends, but that was just…WTMI!

"Hey Kagome, where's the bathroom? Kagome? Kagome! WHERE. IS. THE. POTTY! I COMMAND YOU TO **STOP** KISSING INUYASHA AND TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR CHAMBER POT!" By now, Jessy was hopping from foot to foot. And if you had asked him, he would have assured you that his leg was feeling 'unusually warm.' Poor Jessy.

"Huh? You need something?" Kagome asked, finally pulling her face away from the stunned-yet-satisfied InuYasha Uzamaki.

"YES! SHOW ME TO YOUR BATHROOM!" Jessy yelled, a puddle forming underneath him. Once again, poor Jessy Rigbordy.

"Oh. Ew. Use my bathroom. Take the elevator to floor three. Take two lefts and three rights. Open the door labeled 'Kagome's Special Room' and walk through it to the other side. Say bathroom and a toilet will appear," Kagome said, watching the leaky Jessy.

"THANKS!" Jessy yelled behind him, running inside the elevator door. He pushed the 'Floor 3' button.

Jessy traveled upward, doing a bit—erm—quite a bit—of a jig. The door chimed and opened, but Jessy was still dripping. )

He truly couldn't remember which way Kagome had told him to go, so he took the first door he saw. _Uh-oh…_,he thought, looking around. _I'm in Kagome's room…I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere…Oh well!_

He walked across the room, walking into yet another door. He opened it and walked inside. A BATHROOM! Jessy fell in love all over again…♥ He, um, did his business, then looked down. _Red toilet paper! I want some, too! I want green! Wait, why is it down **there**?_ As Jessy pondered this, he walked back to the elevator, relieved.

As the elevator door slid open and Jessy walked in, he was still wondering about the red toilet paper. He pushed the 1 button and started to travel down. Then he completely forgot about the toilet paper started singing a song in his head… "_And they all go marching down. To the ground. To get out. Of the rain. Bum Bum Bum…"_ (He was kind of…absent minded…)

The door chimed yet again and Jessy walked out, still humming. He was about to walk over to his little gang (Band) of bandster hood (Gangster hood) when he saw that Kagome was crying. He hid by the stairs and listened in…

"You didn't mean that kiss! Am I just some other girl you're trying to replace the **_late_** Kikyo with! I'm a person with **_feelings_**, InuYasha Uzamaki!" Kagome yelled through streaming tears.

"I didn't mean to call you Kikyo! But I meant that kiss! It was sudden though! I thought you hated me, but you go and kiss me! It's been a bit fishy to me!" InuYasha argued, trying to take her hands, but she pulled away.

"I've had feelings for you for a long time, I just couldn't get in the way of you and my sister. So I pretended to hate your guts, all the while I dreamed of you every night," Kagome said, blushing a bit.

"I liked you when I was going out with Kikyo, but I only liked you. I loved her. I just…Wait, wait, wait! Why are you telling me this **_NOW_**!" InuYasha demanded, getting a bit PO'd.

"I'm not sure…I…I…Don't know….It just seemed like a good time," Kagome said, smiling innocently.

"Well, you were wrong. I'm with someone named Sango Takashi. She's beautiful and smart and loved me for who I am, not what I do. She's an exterminator, though it's not a fabulous job, but it puts food on the table, unlike mine," InuYasha said, not the least bit sad, but very much hungry.

"Ok, enough with the sermon! I get what you're saying, and I understand completely."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, she's everything I'm not. Pretty, nice, deep, smart, hard

working…Need I go on?"

"Yes…Erm—NO! That's not what I meant! You're all those things, too. But I'm seeing her right now. But I'd love to go out sometime…When we're **_both _**single," InuYasha said, punching Kagome in the arm playfully. He smiled. Kagome did not.

Jessy finally made himself noticed. He walked away from his hiding place and over to the gang/band of bandster hood/gangster hood, going instantly to Kagome's side. He hugged her shoulders.

"I can't believe you, InuYasha Uzamaki! You're the biggest jerk in the world!" Jessy said.

"What?" InuYasha said, confused.

Jessy punched him in the nose, making him bleed heavily. "Sango is Kagome's best friend!"


	6. The Player Get's Played

"What! She never said ANYTHING about her best friend being the guitarist in our band!" InuYasha said, frantically. What was he supposed to do now that he had started WWIII? Maybe the Keebler elves would take him in and make him their own…

"Of course she didn't! Why would she? She knows I've liked you for years! She wanted to keep you all to herself, even though she likes **_MIROKU UZAMAKI_**, YOUR BROTHER!" Kagome said through burning tears.

"I cannot believe you! I know that you're kind of PO'd, but, holy feh, I didn't think you'd say that about your best friend! How about you call her up now?" InuYasha said, infuriated.

"You're on, Inu. We'll just call her and I'll ask her some…questions…while she's on speaker phone," Kagome said, dialing Sango's number.

SSANGO 

**KKAGOME**

**IINUYASHA**

SHello?

KHey Sango. It's Kagome.

SOh, hey girl. What's up?

KI just wanted to tell you that I got together with Jessy.

SCool.

KYou still like Miroku?

SYeah, but I like InuYasha, too.

KWho do you like more?

SUmmmmmm….Miroku, definitely.

KThen **_WHY _**are you going out with InuYasha!

SHow'd you find out about that?

K**_WE'RE IN THE SAME BAND!_**

SDo you still like him?

KI love him! But he won't give me a chance because he's with you.

SI'll call him and break up with him. I'm only trying to get to his brother, who is eating out of the palm of my hand.

KReally?

SNO!

IWell then I'll break up with you! We're through. Find another chump.

SHe was there the whole time?

KLooks like this time, the player got played.

---Click---

"So, you want to go out sometime?" Jessy asked Kagome.

"You punched InuYasha in the nose and stuck up for me…Sure!" Kagome said, walking over to him. He put his arm around her.

"But…I though…What about me?" InuYasha said, pointing to Jessy, then himself, confused.

"But you went out with my best friend…I can't do that to her."

**Three years later**

InuYasha had just put in Boston Coma's third cd, _Murder Trial. _He was listening to it when he heard the phone ring. He walked downstairs and got the phone.

JJessy 

**IInuYasha**

IHello?

JHey, InuYasha!

IJessy! What's up, man?

JJust chillin'. I've got great news!

IWell, tell me what it is!

JKags and I are getting married!

IWhoa! When!

JNovember 16, 2:00 pm.

IThat's in…Two weeks!

JYep. But that's not the best part! Can you be my best man?  
IYeah!

JCool! Dave and Matt are, too. Sango, and Kagome's cousins, Adrienna and Lynnsey are the bridesmaids. Kagome's brother, Sota, is the ring bearer. And my nephew, Jordan, is the flower girl.

IThat's great!

JYeah…

IWhat's wrong?

JNothing, nothing…

IHope you guys live long and prosper…

JYou still love her! After all these years, you're still in love with her!(He said this playfully)Aren't you?

IYou could say that. I mean, she wouldn't go out with me because I went out with Sango. I just never really had my chance, ya know?

JDo you hate me?

INo. It's not your fault.

JI thought she was trying to get back at you that day…

IJust forget about me. I'm always there for you. You and Kagome are my best friends. I'd never come between you.

JShe's home. Got to go wedding plan.

IKay. Peace out.

---Click---

"InuYasha is going. Our plan is underway," Jessy said to Kagome.


	7. Wedding Day

InuYasha got dresses in a tux for the wedding. He combed back his black hair and put on his black shoes. He walked out the door of his house and into his limo.

On the way to the church where the wedding was being held, InuYasha pondered how he had gotten his life back together within the last three years…He had sold his penthouse and bought a real house. He had giving up dating numerous girls. He had time to practice bass. He had heard the news of his fan club. He had quit biting his nails.

"Here we are, Mr. Uzamaki," the driver said, opening his door. Kazemaru's wife had a child, so he was no longer a limo driver.

"Thanks you," InuYasha said, walking out the door and into the church, which was filled with old friends; Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru (InuYasha's other older brother), Dave, Matt, and many other insignificant others. Then he saw Jessy.

"Congratulations!" InuYasha said, handing him a package that he had stolen from someone….He didn't know who.

"Thanks! We'd better get up there. It's about to start!" Jessy said, leading InuYasha to the front. When Jessy, InuYasha, Dave, and Matt were in place, the music started. Then Kagome and her father walked down the aisle and to the front. Then the preacher started to talk.

"We are gathered here to unite Kagome and InuYasha-" he was cut off.

"Don't you mean Jessy Rigbordy?" InuYasha asked.

"Ha ha ha! For the past three years, Kagome and I have just been friends. It was all leading up to this. Now let the man finish—You're getting married!" Jessy said.

"Anyway, do you, InuYasha, take Kagome to be your-" he was cut off again.

"I do!"

"Kagome, do you-" he was cut off, yet again. Poor man.

"I do!"

"I now declare you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Oh! Kids! Bring up the rings!" Jordan threw the flowers hastefully and Sota put the rings on their fingers, because they were tightly embracing.

Jessy came up beside InuYasha.

"Ok. Kagome had wanted to go out with you, but you had just broken up with her best friend, so she couldn't. So we went out and broke up. She wanted you, so we planned this. Clever, eh?" Jessy explained, getting a bit cocky.

"Uh-huh," InuYasha said, or that's what Jessy assumed, because his face was still meshed with Kagome's.

THE END EPILOGUE 

InuYasha and Kagome lived happily ever after and had three children: Emily, Shay, and Robert. They lived in Kagome's mansion. Miroku and Sango married and lived in InuYasha's old house. Jessy married Adrienne, Matt married Lynnsey, and Dave married a girl named Rachel. Sesshomaru ended up with some girl named Kagura, who was obsessed with her hair. Everyone lived happily except Maoko and all the other girls that used InuYasha when he was down. And Kagome finally told InuYasha that she told him she loved him when she did because of…a girly situation (That explained the red toilet paper!).

**A/N: I'm working on the prequel to this, _She's Not Bleeding On the Ballroom Floor Just For The Attention_**, **which will probably just be a one shot explaining Kikyo's death. Well, that's the end of this story! I know it seems rushed, but…Yeah. Hope you liked it!**

**Devotedly Bradley's,**

**Megan♥**


	8. AUTHOR NOTE Read it if you're a fan

**A/N: Ok, I know how much you all are hating me right now for not posting the prequel in over a year. But don't fret! I just wrote the first chapter and I'm about to post it! YAY! It's called **_**Take Me Home**_** and….Yeah! Hope you like it!**


End file.
